


The Gavotte

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley finds out that Aziraphale knows how to dance





	The Gavotte

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7: sport

“I don’t understand,” Crowley said as he watched on with a curled lip, “how do humans enjoy _this_?”

They were watching a game of football for…reasons. Crowley should pay attention more because he was unsure how this came to be; all he knew was that this situation was almost unbearable.

Aziraphale sat beside him and Adam cheered from the row in front along with his friends. The angel seemed to be enjoying himself though that was probably due to the high-spirited atmosphere and not the inane sport.

Now the ancient competitions, _those_ Crowley could get behind. He delighted in the scent of blood that oozed out of the colosseum and the high number of anguished deaths (though he did find the hunting of animals a bit cruel and unsportsmanlike). Hell even traditional football, when the English played with the heads of their enemies, was more entertaining than this.

“Sport can be unifying, I believe?” Aziraphale said, also sounding unsure.

Crowley huffed. Why couldn’t they have gone to a rugby match? At least it was more violent.

Aziraphale continued, “Participating is much more exhilarating anyway. That part I understand.”

“And when have you _participated_?”

“Mmmm,” Aziraphale said as he thought back, “I think it was during the 19th century…while you were napping.”

Crowley was fully facing the angel now; he peered over his sunglasses at Aziraphale and wondered how someone who hated most physical activities (even jogging) chose to do sport when there was the option of sleeping.

Another cheer erupted around them but neither noticed. The pair, somehow, had fallen in a stand-off: Crowley was burning with curiosity but he didn’t want to ask while the angel was radiating smugness at the fact that Crowley didn’t know something.

Crowley gave in first and asked, “What sport was it?” His bet was on cricket as that seemed like something the angel would enjoy.

Aziraphale smiled brightly as he replied, “The gavotte. The dance was so enjoyable and I got very good at it.” His smile turned a little sad as he continued and said, “It’s a shame that no one knows it anymore.”

Now, Aziraphale was giving him _that look_ and Crowley should have built up immunity to _that look_ years ago but it appears he was still weak. Add that to the fact that he just found out that the angel danced and he gave in again with little resistance. Sighing, with exaggerated annoyance, he said, “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard for me to learn.”

“Oh, would you really?” Aziraphale hugged him, whilst ignoring Crowley’s grumbling, and then he turned back to the game. Crowley was more annoyed to realise that he wasn’t regretting his decision as much as he should.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry that I was a bit lazy with the setting. Why are Adam and that lot there? I don't know I just needed a reason.
> 
> 2) I did not research early football so the human head thing is probably something I've misremembered for Horrible Histories. (It also could have been an animal's stomach, I really don't know)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 if you want to chat


End file.
